


Мы больше не в Канзасе

by Jager_st



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Изумрудный город
Genre: Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M, Polyamory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 16:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jager_st/pseuds/Jager_st
Summary: Иногда для того, чтобы сохранить рассудок, нужно потерять его. И желательно, не в одиночестве. Или три мужика - хорошо, а четыре - лучше.Ворнинг1: У автора полный слэш – все через жопу. Поэтому, это не ретейлинг, это кроссовер. И именно с «Волшебником Изумрудного города», а не с «Волшебником Оз». У него один закон: «Волшебника Оз» в природе не существует. И наши американские партнеры с детства воспитывались на Волкове. Не спрашивайте как, просто смиритесь.:)Ворнинг2: зверь-обоснуй, кроссдрессинг (случайный) и глумление над святынями советского детства (вот тут спецом).Ворнинг 3: Вы точно больше не в Канзасе!





	1. Не Канзас

1\. Элли в удивительной стране

Фургон летел, плавно раскачиваясь. С низкой кушетки Элли был виден в окно только кусочек неба в облаках. Когда-то полет должен был закончиться, он и закончился. Правда, как-то внезапно — хрустом и словами. Почти все слова были Элли незнакомы, ну кроме «мать».

Дверь распахнулась сама, косо повиснув на петлях.

За дверью расстилалась, переливаясь всеми цветами, Волшебная страна: горы синели вдали, леса зеленели вблизи, поля желтели между первым и вторым. И совсем уж рядом что-то краснело.

Мокрое и подозрительное пятно начиналось под фургоном и заканчивалась у двери. В пятне стояли белые лаковые туфельки с золотыми пряжками.

Перепрыгнуть пятно и очистить восхитительные обувки об траву было легче легкого. Как и заменить ими свои потрепанные башмачки. Впору. Теперь пришло время оглядеться.

— Я уже не в Канзасе, кажется. И куда меня занесло?

— В очень Волшебную страну, — тихо ответили сбоку. Судя по голосу — отвечать не сильно хотели.

Слева от Элли, как раз за кустом, на пеньке сидел человечек. Мелкий, тонкий, черный и испуганный. На его голове была широкополая шляпа с колокольчиками на тулье. 

В глаза человечек старался не смотреть.

— Ой, а мне нужно вернуться домой.

— Кто бы сомневался, — вздохнул человечек, махнул рукой и скороговоркой выдал: — Ты — Фея Убивающего домика. Твой домик упал на Очень Злую Волшебницу, и она все. Теперь мы свободны, — человечек тоскливо оглядел соседние кусты и всхлипнул. — А чтобы вернуться домой, тебе нужно прийти в Изумрудный город. И попросить великого Волшебника Гудвина, чтобы он исполнил твое заветное желание. И еще желания трех существ.

— А как туда попасть? И где ходят существа с желаниями?

Человечка было жалко: вон какой несчастный! Наверно, совсем его замучила Злая Волшебница. Хорошо, что домик упал на нее.

— Иди по дороге из Желтого кирпича. И никуда не сворачивай. И храни нас всех бог.

Указания были простыми и понятными.

Мощеная желтым кирпичом дорога начиналась как раз от красного пятна под домиком. Она спускалась вниз с холма, бежала через пшеничные поля и ныряла вдалеке в лесную дымку.

Нужно было идти.

Позади из кустов опять долетело что-то незнакомое и про маму. Наверно, песня на местном наречии.

 

2\. Страшила

Пугало торчало посреди пшеничного поля на шесте. Оно казалось большим и темным. Одежда, выпачканная сажей, была пошита из кожи. Лицо с очерченными углем глазами закрывал платок, какой носят все пастухи, спасаясь от песчаных бурь.

Вороны облетали поле по широкой дуге, с запасом. И каркали вполголоса.

— Привет.

Поздороваться нужно было обязательно, мама учила всегда соблюдать вежливость.

Пугало в ответ тяжело вздохнуло и зыркнуло подведенными углем глазами.

— И тебе привет. А ты кто?

— Я — девочка Элли. Я иду в Изумрудный город по дороге из Желтого кирпича, чтобы попросить Великого волшебника Гудвина вернуть меня домой. А как тебя зовут?

Пугало хмуро глянуло исподлобья:

— Страшила.

— Хочешь пойти со мной?

— Мечтаю.

— А у тебя есть заветное желание?

— Да. Открутить башку тому, кто придумал эту пизданутую сказку.

— Прости, громкие тут пчелы, ничего не слышно.

— Мозги, говорю, хочу. Настоящие, не обнуленные.

— Давай я помогу тебе слезть с шеста, и мы пойдем к Гудвину вместе.

Снять пугало было совсем нетрудно — оно оказалось легким и теплым. Прижалось сразу, навалилось, ощупало с ног до головы. Должно быть, у него затекли руки — столько провисеть крестом на шесте.

Оказавшись на земле, Страшила качнулся, похлопал себя по карманам, в которых что-то брякнуло. Наверно, колокольчики.

— Девочка Элли, а ты не задумывалась, как ты меня, такого тяжелого, с шеста стянула?

— Ну, я — сильная девочка.

— Оно и видно, — Страшила посмотрел внимательно, особенно на туфельки. Растер лоб, словно хотел проснуться и не мог.

— Тебе понравились туфельки?

— Очень, — честно ответил Страшила, сглотнул и отвел взгляд. — У тебя ноги в них не устанут по кирпичам шагать?

— Нет, они удобные. Даже бегать могу.

В доказательство своих слов хотелось вприпрыжку пробежать вперед. И смеяться от счастья.

После двух припрыжек сзади опять донеслось что-то про маму.

В Волшебной стране свои традиции.

 

3\. Спасение железного дровосека

До темного и густого леса дошли очень быстро.

— Как думаешь, Страшила, здесь водятся волки? Я очень боюсь волков.

— Угу, — как-то неискренне посочувствовало пугало, осматриваясь и нарочито позвякивая содержимым карманов.

В кустах слева сразу затрещало, мелькнуло серым и ломанулось прочь.

— Кто это?

— Зайцы, — глухо сказал Страшила, подхватывая Элли под локоть. — И мышки. Пойдем-ка дальше, а то темнеет.

Темнело действительно быстро. Хорошо, что дорога лучилась мягким желтым сиянием. В его свете остроглазый Страшила разглядел темнеющую за деревьями лачугу, в которой они и остановились на ночлег. Спали вдвоем, на узкой кровати. Страшила всю ночь крепко обнимал Элли горячими, даже сквозь перчатки, руками и прижимал к удивительно твердой для пугала груди.

Встали рано. Позавтракать решили снаружи — внутри сильно пахло папиным напитком, которым он баловал себя на ярмарке. И почему-то — паровозами.

За домом неожиданно обнаружился ржавый железный человек. Он неподвижно стоял, замахнувшись топором на уже поросшую опятами колоду. В груди у него еле-еле тлел огонек какого-то механизма. Наверно, дровосек решил порубить дрова, и тут-то и грянули непогода и ржавчина. И как раз в его домике Элли и Страшиле пришлось заночевать. Неудобно, без спросу пришли.

Глаза у Дровосека были очень живые и очень несчастные. Еще выразительнее и несчастнее они стали, когда он увидел туфельки.

— Его надо смазать.

— Однозначно, — Страшила впервые отреагировал с энтузиазмом.

Вспомнилось, что в домике на столе стояла масленка.

Страшила бодро прошелся с масленкой по Дровосеку, особое внимание уделив ногам и груди — наверно, там было больше всего ржавчины. Потом еще полчаса помогал несчастному сгибать и разгибать суставы и разминать челюсть.

— Достаточно, — прохрипел Дровосек. — Ты…

— Страшила, — подсказал Страшила. — А это — девочка Элли. Мы идем в Изумрудный город за мозгами и желанием.

Дровосек ощупал механизм в груди и присел на пень с опятами.

— За желанием тут далеко ходить не надо. А я не железный…

— Дровосек, — опять подсказал Страшила. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Смазка в непривычных местах. Передо мной — девочка Элли. В туфельках. И остальном. И сдается мне, мы попремся в Изумрудный город вместе.

— У тебя тоже есть заветное желание? — радости Элли не было предела.

— А то, — сказал Дровосек и вновь посмотрел на туфельки. — На плечи бы.

— Заветное желание, — повторил Страшила чуть громче и лязгнул карманами.

В кустах опять кто-то тонко заскулил и дал деру.

Дровосек, словно опомнившись, потер грудину.

— Сердце хочу. Запасное. Но если не дадут, я согласен на…

— Отлично. Все, идем на дорогу.

— Ах, друзья мои! Теперь вас двое, и у вас два заветных желания!

— Математику помнит, и то хорошо, — пробормотал Страшила.

— Чует мое отсутствующее сердце, что желания схожие, — тихо добавил Дровосек.

Элли нравился лес вокруг. На деревьях пели птицы, в кустах подвывали зайцы. На обочинах цвели мелкие белые цветочки.

Новые друзья шли чуть позади и тихо переговаривались на местном наречии, слово «мать» старательно повторялось и стало уже привычным:

— Брюс уверен, что это поможет. Формула сработает. Нужна завершенность цикла, чтобы травма исчезла. Если все началось с кодов, с Гудвина…

— Немножко не с того Гудвина, — возразил Страшила.

— Программе без разницы. Главное, что Элли верит.

— А проф не думает, что если травма исчезнет на девочке Элли, то на нас она появится от таких приключений?

— Брюс сказал — надо.

— А если проф скажет выебать и высушить…

Дровосек глянул так, что Страшила осознал — тут выбор между видами сушки.

— Элли! А разве у тебя с собой не было собачки? — окликнул Дровосек. — Такой, с белым пятнышком.

— Тотошка успел выбежать из фургона, как раз перед бурей.

— Я знал, что Романова найдет лазейку и отмажется от совместной терапии, — шепнул Страшила тихо. — Порода такая. Русская хитрожопая.

— Ты не помнишь, что там дальше по сценарию?

— Не хочу портить сюрприз, — отрезал Страшила.

Тут на дорогу прямо у ног Элли упало столетнее дерево. Полог ветвей рухнул сверху, и одновременно с этим кто-то схватил за плечи.

— Помогите! — кричать и в то же время отбиваться от огромного черного монстра было очень трудно. Особенно если ты девочка и на тебе туфельки.

— Что тут происходит? — Дровосек легко откинул в сторону дерево и удивленно огляделся.

— Тут был большой, страшный, черный…

— Людоед, — закончил за Элли Страшила, выходя откуда-то слева, из лесу.

— И где он? — спросил Дровосек, достав из-под брони белый платок и тщательно протирая Элли туфельки.

— Умер. Я его напугал, а ты зарубил, — Страшила сделал большие глаза.

— Точно, — понятливо покивал Дровосек и тем же платком поправил Страшиле растекшуюся угольную обводку.

На утешение Элли ушел час, пришлось остановиться и перекусить. А потом даже поспать. Немного мешали чьи-то стоны из канавы за обочиной. Дровосек и Страшила кидали в ту сторону сочувственные взгляды, но проверять, кто там плачет, не шли.

— Наверно, енот, — поразмыслив, ответил Страшила на вопрос Элли о том, кому там так плохо. — Ему не плохо. Ему хорошо. Он живой.

— Каблуком по колену-то, с размаху, — тихо проговорил Дровосек на местном наречии. — От нашей девочки.

— Молодой, дурной. Привык, что король. Все дунуть боятся. Заметался. Еще по почкам словил. Там же все работает, — Страшила кивнул на Элли и поправил свой платок.

— Кроме головы.

Из канавы жалобно донеслось про мать.

 

4\. Встреча с трусливым львом

Дорога все тянулась через лес.

Элли стало надоедать однообразное путешествие. Новые друзья шли чуть позади. Молча. Наверно, мечтали о том, как Гудвин исполнит их желания.

Внезапно из кустов на дорогу выпрыгнул лев.

Ударом огромной лапы он, как пушинку, снес на обочину Страшилу, вторым ударом сбил с ног Дровосека — у того аж шлем пошел трещинами. И рыкнул так, что по желтым кирпичам прошла рябь.

Лес вокруг сразу вымер на километры.

Лев одним прыжком оказался рядом с Элли. Обнюхал, ткнулся носом в подмышку, облизал шершавым языком шею, а потом узрел туфельки и с размаху плюхнулся на задницу.

— А, — Лев некультурно ткнул в ноги Элли когтем и перешел на местное наречие, — мааать твою…

— Это — девочка Элли, — выбивая из костюма желтую пыль, пояснил Страшила. Кажется, Лев его нисколечко не напугал. — Идет в Изумрудный город к Гудвину, чтобы он помог вернуться в Канзас. Я — Страшила, — он для верности побил себя по груди кулаком. — Иду за мозгами. Этот, в коррозии — Железный Дровосек.

— Реактор сменный, то есть сердце хочу. Может, что новое в конструкции? Подсознание — оно такое.

Лев мрачно осмотрел всю компанию, очень по-человечески надул щеки и, тряхнув гривой, выдохнул на наречии:

— Съездил на склад, бля…

— Кто ты и есть ли у тебя заветное желание? — бесстрашно шагнуть к живому льву было страшно трудно, но Элли трудности не пугали.

Лев еще раз глянул на туфли, скептически приподнял мохнатую бровь и уставился на Элли янтарными глазищами.

— Я — Лев. И мне теперь очень хочется выпить.

— Для смелости? — осторожно задал наводящий вопрос Железный Дровосек.

— Не только, — прикинул Лев и облизнулся. — Но можно сказать и так.

— Гудвин — Великий волшебник! Он обязательно даст тебе Смелость. Как замечательно, что мы встретились. Ведь, чтобы попасть к Гудвину, должно быть три заветных желания!

— У меня этих желаний... — начал Лев, не сводя взгляда с туфель, но Дровосек сильно дернул его за кисточку на хвосте.

Когда наступила ночь, вся компания остановилась на ночевку под сенью огромного дуба.

Лев улегся между корней, остальные расположились под его теплым пушистым боком. На Элли быстро навалился сон, а друзья еще долго тихо переговаривались.

— То есть вы наизобретали и оставили профа рулить. А Беннер гарантий не дал? — уточнил Лев, прищурив желтые глаза.

— Ну, он согласен с Дровосеком. Сказал: ситуация должна дойти до предела. Как пружина, — Страшила, прикрыв глаза, перебирал длинную гриву.

— А что будет, когда пружина спляшет обратно, он не уточнил?

— Нет. Все на страх и риск. Риск — Элли. Страх — наш.

— Откуда эти туфли?

— Не знаю. Настройки по умолчанию?

— К херам такие настройки, — мрыкнул Лев. — Я уже ни о чем, кроме этих настроек, думать не могу.

— Ты, животное, отвлекись. Что на складе, кстати? — спросил Дровосек. — Обещали супермегадестроер. А по факту?

Лев срифмовал:

— Хреноер. Приварили на миниган еще два ствола. Разлет бешеный. Нет, он, конечно, пробьет бетон, но на пять метров выше. Это как вместо жопы в пупок присунуть пытаешься: вроде и удовольствие, но чувствуешь — где-то наебали. Я им так и сказал.

Страшила сочувственно покивал:

— Сильно. И?

— Нет у нас больше поставщика.

— И оружия тоже. Красота. Ты бы хоть партию выкупил, а потом метафорами швырялся, Шекспир от десантуры. Перепродадут же, кошка ты драная. А нам вылавливать, — Дровосек осторожно пристроил железную спину на брюхе Льва. — Так не давит?

— Терпимо, — мрыкнул тот и вздохнул. — Нахер такой бартер. Нового продавца найду. А вам я после головы поотрываю, когда с девочкой Элли разберемся. Это ж надо так влететь! Сказочные распиздяи из Волшебной страны.

 

5\. Переправа через реку

То, что они прошли мимо леса, где обитали саблезубые тигры, стало ясно только тогда, когда Дровосек сказал:

— Вот мы и прошли лес, где обитали саблезубые тигры.

Страшила понимающе покивал и на привале старательно сшил для Элли новую сумочку из полосатого меха. Элли сумочка пришлась по душе, но хранить в ней что-то было сложно — мухам сумочка тоже нравилась. Очень новая была, если не сказать свежая.

Лев молчал. Свыкался с новым обликом: с утра, пока все завтракали, Элли попалась на глаза его грива. Теперь ее дополнительно украшали ленточки, цветы, венки и даже что-то шипастое из карманов пугала.

С переправой через реку тоже разобрались быстро: Дровосек построил плот. На него загрузились всей командой. Страшила, ухватившись за канат, словно буксир, отволок плот к соседнему берегу. То, что при этом он шел по дну — проблемы не составило: внимание Элли как раз отвлекли кувшинки. В гриве у Льва сразу прибавилось красоты.

Выбравшись на берег, друзья уткнулись в несколько дезориентированного аиста. На нем даже табличка была «Аист». На аиста аист не походил — темнокожий, мрачный, со стальными крыльями. Элли казалось, что аисты выглядят как-то по-другому. Но страна Волшебная, всякое бывает.

Лев недоверчиво дважды потрогал аиста лапой и, прищурившись, прочел табличку. Тоже дважды.

— Ты уверен? — Лев когтем постучал по надписи.

Аист отчаянно закивал и начал щелкать что-то на птичьем.

— Вы слишком быстро идете. Пятница не успевает с обсчетами: вас и природу она еще удерживает, но на новые вводные нужно время. По графику вы еще вовсю должны торчать в лесу с саблезубыми тиграми.

— Там скучно, — Страшила как раз сплел из трех тигриных хвостов косичку и продернул ее в шлевки, как ремень.

— Потом, переночевав, вы должны были долго строить плот. Ключевое слово — «долго». Плот бы снесло сильным течением, а пугало осталось висеть на шесте, и я бы его спас.

— Спас? — недоверчиво переспросил Дровосек. — Нашего Страшилу? Эти двести килограмм… пугала?

— И лапал бы по дороге, пока нес до берега, — тихо, но угрожающе добавил Лев. — Спасатель хуев.

— Да я бы лучше ядерную боеголовку полапал, и то безопаснее. Я бы его, типа, в клюве тащил, чем мне его трогать? Ногами? — открестился аист и, наконец-то, оброс клювом и перьями. — Ну, раз вы уже переправились, я полетел.

— Спасибо тебе, Аист, — книксен у Элли вышел не очень, но главное ведь вежливость. А еще очень кстати подвернулась лягушка, сидевшая на лопухе под ногами. Вот и подарок!

Аист хотел отказаться, но тут пригляделся к туфелькам и замер от ужаса под перекрестным огнем взглядов остальной компании.

— Не обижай нашу девочку, — тихо, со значением, произнес Дровосек, проверил пальцем кромку топора и глянул исподлобья. — Ешь подарок. Не капризничай.

Аист позеленел не хуже лягушки, но внял. Осторожно взял в клюв панически квакающее угощение.

— Вкусно? — Элли хотелось, чтобы Аисту понравилось.

— Очень, — судорожно сглотнув, сказал Аист.

— Кстати, а за что ему «спасибо», Элли? — спросил Дровосек.

— Беспокоился, хотел помочь, — вроде бы Аисту лягушка пришлась по вкусу. Кашлял он всего ничего. — А еще он приносит счастье!

— Лучше бы он пользу приносил, — скептически мрыкнул Лев. — Пошли, время теряем. У меня там рюмка со смелостью испаряется.

И друзья вновь зашагали по дороге из Желтого кирпича, а Аист остался на берегу, переваривать лягушку.

Певучее местное «Еб твою мать, девочка Элли!» долетело до Элли спустя минут пять.

Какой благодарный Аист!

 

6\. Коварное не маковое поле

На поле вышли к вечеру.

Красота вокруг расстилалась такая, что щемило сердце.

Десятки тысяч грибов, слабо покачиваясь на ветру, застилали весь мир: от мысков туфелек и до линии горизонта.

— Я, конечно, не специалист, но вроде бы там были маки, — напрягся Лев.

— Наверно, у Пятницы не оказалось нужной нейросети, схватила что есть. В принципе, недурно. Особенно эти золотистые споровые облачка, — Дровосек с восхищением оглядел пейзаж. — Ты прикинь, животное, тут сложность обсчета…

— Пошли, — скомандовал Страшила и первым двинулся вперед, вытаптывая в грибах борозду.

— Какие красивые! Вы только посмотрите, друзья!

У Элли получилось пробежать за пугалом около пятидесяти метров, радостно ловя в ладони золотую пыльцу. Потом грибы сработали.

— Стоять, кошка драная! — Дровосек поймал за шкирку Льва, который начал пятиться прочь от поля. — У нас сценарий. План Старка-унд-Беннера. До города — никаких сокращений. Внутри — попробуем урезать. Так что набирайся смелости, которой у тебя нет, и давай напрямки. И постарайся не дышать.

Лев закатил янтарные глаза и целую минуту подробно рассказывал на местном наречии, где он видел подобные планы. А потом рванул в грибы.

В принципе, если бы Льву под лапы не попалась особо крупная мухомористая шляпка, все бы получилось. А так Железный Дровосек и Страшила, который, пошатываясь под весом, нес на плече Элли, нашли своего спутника почти на краю грибного поля.

— Недолет, — констатировали они, огибая Льва.

В конце этого рая для микологов их уже поджидали.

Со стороны группа выглядела сурово: человек тридцать мрачных военных мужиков в черной униформе и один улыбающийся бородатый блондин в доспехах.

— Ну и кто вы такие? На данный момент? — обреченно спросил пугало, не увидев таблички.

— Я королева полевых мышей Рамина. А это — мыши. Полевые.

Ответом было сочувственное молчание.

Потом Дровосек высказался:

— Ты бы хоть побрилась, королева полевых мышей Рамина. Перед подданными неудобно.

Верноподданных небритость ее величества волновала в последнюю очередь. Они вовсю разглядывали девочку Элли на плече у пугала. Точнее, доступную к просмотру заднюю часть в целом и туфельки по отдельности. Понимали, во что вляпались. И потихоньку пятились назад.

Страшила осторожно сгрузил свое сокровище на травку, и вовремя: к Элли возвращалось сознание. Видимо, от этого что-то сдвинулось в механизме мироздания: блондинистый чувак уменьшился в двадцать раз и оброс шерстью, короной и хвостом, а группа хмурых мужиков — усами и мехом.

— Ой, кто вы?

Перед Элли, важно обняв себя хвостом, теперь сидела белая мышь в крохотной золотой короне. Позади нее копошились черные суровые мышиные охранники и зыркали на Элли хоть и грозно, но как-то смущенно.

— Я — королева полевых мышей Рамина. Твой друг спас мне жизнь. И теперь я награжу вас по-царски. Что я могу сделать для вас, о храбрые рыцари?

— Поле. Лев. Грибы, — хмуро сообщило пугало. — Поле большое. Лев тяжелый. Пусть работают. Своя ноша тянуть не должна.

Мыши не возражали, столпились кучкой, пошушукались, достали откуда-то военные противогазы для грызунов и, выстроившись журавлиным клином, исчезли в высоких грибах.

— Этого вроде в сказке не было, — пожаловался Дровосек Рамине.

— Авторская недоработка, — тихо ответила королева. — Мыши бы тоже уснули, пока Льва тащили.

Надо сказать, бойцовые грызуны справились быстро. Буквально через три минуты они выпихали Льва из грибов. И выстроились кружком вокруг своей королевы.

Та торжественно подарила Элли свисток, пообещала всяческое содействие и, не дожидаясь пробуждения спасенного, величаво скрылась в траве.

Один особо смелый и брутальный мышь захотел воспоминание на память и резво вскарабкался на нос Льву. Остальные с опаской замерли, а потом, увидев, что живой постамент не реагирует, присоединились к товарищу и устроили катания с горки, используя для этого львиный хребет.

— Говорят, что грызуны не способны к логическому мышлению, — задумчиво поделился Железный Дровосек.

— Лев проснется — способности придут мгновенно, — рассудительно ответил Страшила.

Так оно и случилось: стоило только мышам забыться, начать возмущенно попискивать и ссориться за очередность катания, как огромная лапа сгребла их в пучок и осторожно поднесла к желтым глазам.

— Мало я вас гонял, — задумчиво проговорил Лев и открыл пасть.

— Эй, ты забыл? Ты же трусливый, — подсказало пугало.

— А, точно, — Лев рассеянно покивал и добавил, цепко оглядывая подданных Рамины: — Ой, боюсь, боюсь, боюсь.

И снова открыл пасть.

Ряды зажмурились, но устояли. Кто-то пискнул и обмяк.

Руки Элли ласково обняли Льва за гриву:

— Не сердись на них, ты же не будешь их есть. Они тебя из грибов вынесли.

Пленники старательно закивали и завыпячивали грудки.

— Весь элемент воспитательного процесса испорчен, — посетовал Лев и разжал лапу.

Мыши профессиональными перекатами быстро скрылись в траве, пропищав напоследок тоненькое «мать ити, командир».

— И вам до свидания, мышки! А теперь мы продолжим путь к Изумрудному городу. Три заветных желания должны быть выполнены, и это откроет мне путь домой!

— Мне бы столько оптимизма, — тихо резюмировал Дровосек.

 

7\. Изумрудный город

Город начался с сияния над горизонтом.

По мере приближения из сияния постепенно появлялись высокие башни и зубчатая стена, даже на контрфорсах которой тоже сверкали изумруды.

У ворот путешественников никто не встретил: видимо, у Беннера закончились надежные и неболтливые люди, а вид девочки Элли в ненадежных людях открывал безумное желание поделиться с миром впечатлениями. Грядущие зачистки от впечатлений грозили быть затратными.

Шли наугад. Просто выбрали из частокола башен самую высокую, логично рассудив, что оттуда Гудвину удобнее унижать окружающих. Не ошиблись.

Тронный зал располагался недалеко от входа, всего-то за анфиладой из десятка залов поменьше. Обстановка подчеркивала торжественность момента: люстры, лепнина, зеленые бархатные занавеси на высоких окнах, сложная мозаика пола.

На зеленом троне, стоящем на возвышении, сидела огромная Голова и старательно вращала глазами. Глаза вращались как придется, цветом Голова напоминала несвежую репу и впечатление в целом производила странное.

Компания друзей прошла в середину зала.

Элли Головой впечатлилась, остальные старательно излучали скепсис. Дровосек так и вовсе бочком, бочком осторожно отошел в сторонку, к зеленым портьерам слева от трона.

Голова начала вещать нечто пафосное.

— Псссс, проф, — прошептал Железный Дровосек. — Надо сокращать сказку. Давай без последующей херни — просто гони сюда финал от второго сюжета и исполняй желания.

— Рискуем. Вдруг не сцепится. Ты пойми, мы имеем дело со сложнейшим психопрограммированием. Самое близкое к нему — ИИ Джарвиса и Пятницы. Нам и так повезло, что гениальный создатель совпал с «Гудвином», и мы смогли к последовательности триггеров прицепить знакомую сознанию сказку.

— А туфли-то откуда? И все остальное?

— Созданный мир нарастает и дополняет сам себя. А «Элли» — центр мира. Живое сознание. Все, чего не хватает, дополняет Элли. Если бы вы не пришли сами, то скоро возникли бы из ничего. Правда, не вы, а миражи, настоящие спутники. Но…

— Так, давай упростим. «Элли» нужно вернуться в «Канзас». Это возможно, когда исполняются три желания: мое, пугала и Льва. Выдавай нам реквизит.

— Говорю же. Есть риск. Тем более, что вы — не совсем Страшила, Лев и Дровосек. И кстати, конфликт желаний тоже возможен. Сказка, которую крутит Элли, транслирует одно…

— А туфли на ногах Элли — другое. И костюм — что надо. Ты хоть мантию какую или плащ выдать мог?

— Не мог. Еще раз: тут командует девочка Элли. Ваша задача — убедить это подсознание в исполнении своих заветных желаний или заканчивать классический сюжет. Там Пятница уже Фиолетовую страну просчитала. Директор готовится к роли Бастинды.

— Этого уже мое подсознание не вынесет. Если не прокатит с «классическими желаниями», сдирай со Льва оболочку — иначе у Элли немножко не та сказка получится. Да и у кошака нашего психотравма на всю жизнь останется.

— Я тут ничего не решаю. Только кидаю новые вводные. Сказка творит сама себя.

Дровосек вернулся к друзьям. Голова продолжала вещать что-то мудреное — слов было не разобрать, но Элли вроде было интересно. Остальные озирались по сторонам и готовились к пакостям.

— Сейчас начнется, — предупредил Дровосек.

Голова резко забулькала и выдала уже разборчиво:

— А так как вы победили великую Бастинду…

В центре зала возник темный вихрь, в котором, быстро сменяя друг друга, замелькали картинки.

Вороны, волки, пчелы — мельком и кучами. Драки.

Вот Страшила лежит грудой темного тряпья у высоких серых скал.

Дровосек с потухшим сердцем на дне глубокого ущелья.

Лев со связанными лапами в шипастом ошейнике и наморднике.

— Оу, тебе идет, — шепнул Страшила. — Надо прикупить.

Лев в ответ фыркнул, но не возразил.

Вот Элли на четвереньках моет пол у ног подозрительно одноглазой и черной, как смоль, Бастинды. И смотрит на нее снизу вверх.

— Я кино одно видел, оно так же начиналось, — припомнил Дровосек.

— Печень вырву, — обыденно пообещал Лев. — Обойдется… без клининга. Самим такая уборка нужна.

Зеленая кипящая лужа на полу готического замка. Ремонтная мастерская, Дровосек на верстаке, яркие вспышки сварки, толстые швы на одежде Страшилы.

Темный вихрь свернулся сам в себя и исчез.

— …и я согласен выполнить ваши заветные желания.

Страшила стоял ближе всех, и ему хорошо было видно, как на лице Элли промелькнул сначала испуг, потом растерянность, потом прошла мимическая судорога. Сознание и подсознание сцепились с триггерами. Нужно было помогать, только не понятно — чем.

— Тебе, Страшила, я даю мозги.

В воздухе соткалось нечто странное, сине-красное, схематичное, напоминающее модель Джарвиса до атаки Альтрона. Крутанулась и упало на лохматую голову Страшилы.

Дыхание у Элли выровнялось, плечи распрямились.

За портьерой шумно выдохнул невидимый Гудвин. Обрезанная сказка проскочила.

— Тебе, Дровосек, я даю сердце.

Прямо в железные ладони упало нечто плюшевое и пошлое.

— Ну как там, с подсознанием? — тихо поинтересовался Страшила. — Открылись бездны научной мысли?

— Молчи, мешок с опилками, — Дровосек бережно пристроил сердце куда-то под грудные пластины.

Жесткая складка между бровей Элли постепенно расслабилась и исчезла, кулаки разжались.

— Тебе, Трусливый Лев, я даю смелость. Пей ее осторожно, она очень крепкая.

— Угу, — Лев уже, пользуясь клыками как штопором, вовсю вытаскивал пробку из бутылки с Волшебным виски. — Вовремя.

— Элли, хоть я и Великий Волшебник, но я не могу вернуть тебя в Канзас, — Голова совсем уж дико завращала глазами.

Разом все вернулось на прежние позиции: и напряженные плечи, и сжатые кулаки, и нахмуренные брови.

Страшила собрался, готовясь хватать и держать Элли. Но весь настрой тут же сбили.

В большом стрельчатом окне внезапно распахнулись ставни, и на подоконнике возник давешний Аист, только на нем была табличка «Бригадир летучих обезьян». Шкурой обрасти бригадир не успел — Пятница безбожно подвисала, перекраивая сказку.

— О, великая Фея Убивающего домика! — начал он медленно. Видимо, суфлировали в наушник. — Вся Фиолетовая страна дико благодарна тебе за то, что ты убила Злую Колдунью. Твои друзья исполнили свои заветные желания! И тебе, чтобы вернуться в Канзас, нужно стукнуть туфельками друг о друга.

— Гудвин…

— Элли, Гудвин улетел на воздушном шаре, его нет. Желания исполнены, с нами все хорошо, стучи каблуками и погнали домой, — Страшила прижал Элли к груди, продолжая жарко шептать на ухо. — Девочка наша, имей совесть, мы ж еще пару часов на тебя в этом прикиде посмотрим, и сказка происходящего точно не выдержит. Только последствия будут круче. Особенно, если Лев останется Львом.

Лев согласно рыкнул и прижался боком к ногам Элли. Слева совсем не по-дружески прислонился Дровосек.

Пространство вокруг пошло волнами и затрепетало.

В летучего обезьяна, так и не обросшего шерстью, прилетело соткавшейся прямо из воздуха шапкой и с силой вынесло обратно в окно. Трон вместе с Головой смотало в клубок и расплющило. Горестно взвыли оставшиеся в живых саблезубые тигры. Где-то на периферии мелькнули большие шестилапые звери и космический корабль.

— На хер! Это же еще пять частей, — ужаснулся Железный Дровосек. — И БЧР! Там одной сварки на год!

Изумрудный город постепенно затягивало в водоворот, центр которого располагался прямо у ног Элли.

У носков белых туфелек.

А вокруг комком пульсировала спасительная, хоть и искаженная, Сказка.

Стук.

Пятки туфель с силой, по-военному, сошлись, щелкнув друг о друга.

И Сказка лопнула, не выдержав удара.


	2. Канзас

Стив очнулся в странном месте.

Вокруг было сумеречно, словно в кинотеатре, мягко и упруго под спиной, и точечно горели под потолком и на полу огоньки.

Позади кто-то возился, шуршал и негромко переговаривался.

Тело ломило капитально, словно за завтраком он передвинул Кордильеры, в обед разминался перестановкой морских буровых платформ, а вместо ужина провел пенсионную реформу.

— Очухался?

Под локоть нырнула чья-то темная башка и со знакомым мрыком потерлась о левое бедро.

— Вроде да, — память вертела перед носом кукишем, подкидывая какой-то сказочный бред и детали операции на Аляске. Или не бред. — Чем меня приложило?

— Высокими технологиями, — Брок комфортно улегся, использовав колено Стива вместо подушки. — За подробностями — к Тони. С меня хватит того, что я насмотрелся за последние два дня. До сих пор вылизываться охота. Виртуальная реальность, полное проникновение…

— И абсолютно не то, которого хочется, — это уже Баки отозвался, пристраиваясь сзади, укладывая на себя и подпирая спину.

— Заинтриговали, — признался Стив, недосчитавшись четвертого элемента. — И где Тони и его россказни?

— Рядом, как истина, — Тони отозвался откуда-то из глубины темного зала, где то и дело мелькали огоньки и доносилось тихое гудение. — Погоди, сейчас дам задачи Пятнице на ближайшее время. И придумаю достойную причину для Паркера, почему ему придется одному проводить в школе занятие «Привет, я — Тони Старк».

— Тебе не стыдно обманывать ребенка? — хохотнул Брок.

— Я не могу ждать, пока он вырастет.

Стив облокотился на Баки. Дико ломило ноги — стопы и икры. Брок как почуял — начал с силой массировать от пальцев вверх. Телепат он, что ли? Стив блаженно застонал.

— Тони, не копайся долго, действительно интересно. А то вместо памяти у меня — салат. С сухарями и омарами. Чувствую себя как Алиса в Стране Чудес — сплошные белые кролики и никакого смысла. Например, что за аист? И почему снежинки? И откуда Аляска?

— Еще минута, Стив. Надо оформить доставку.

В темноте что-то согласно пискнуло, звякнуло и подтвердило заказ механическим голосом.

В Стива тут же прилетело мягким и объемным, похоже, что одеялом с подушками. Судя по удовлетворенному шуршанию — остальным тоже досталось.

Тони, едва отличимым от темноты силуэтом с бледным кругом по центру груди, опустился справа, потянулся и, отзеркалив Брока, занял свободное колено. Стив сразу ощутил себя счастливой старой девой, которая на старости лет обзавелась призовыми породистыми котами. Каждый на центнер весом. Медалисты.

— Эм…

— Ну, то, что ты — твердолобый баран, до сведения окружающих доводить не надо, верно? — Тони начал издалека, за что тут же получил тычок под ребра. — О, все в курсе. Отлично. Тогда сама история. Когда мы взломали дверь…

— Не годится, — подал голос Брок, рассеянно поглаживая Стива по животу и периодически задевая макушку Тони. — Давай с предварительными ласками. С самого начала. А то я, с этой оружейной сделкой, пропустил всю завязку.

У Стива мелькнула тень воспоминания о чем-то большом, теплом, сильно пахнущем крупным зверем и почему-то четко ассоциирующемся с Броком. Хотя за тем особой любви к животным не наблюдалось. Скорее, все живое, увидев его и внимательно рассмотрев, охотно уступало дорогу.

— Недостатки планирования у нас случились, Брок. Командного. При слабых разведданных, — Баки плотнее прижался к спине, словно прикрывая. — Буквально через полчаса, как ты уехал, дали наводку на Аляску. Вроде сидит там, тише мыши, некий Гудвин: гениальная башка, золотые руки. Занимался для Пирса сверхсекретными разработками, такими тайными, что о них Пирс только сам с собой и разговаривал. Тони отобрал у Ника все гидровские архивы и действительно нарыл подтверждение: был Гудвин, деньги за работу получал такие, что Сорос ему кофе носить должен, а Рокфеллер ботинки чистить. Но что конкретно делал — не ясно. И ровно за месяц до дури с Озарением этот золотой телец растворяется в воздухе. То ли Пирс его услал. То ли он ушлый, почуяв, что пахнет жареным, сам смылся. В общем, исчез. А тут всплыл. На Аляске. Ну мы и поперлись. Втроем. Группу штурмовую взяли, джет.

— А я на сделке…

— А ты на сделке. На важной, между прочим, сделке, которую ты запорол, — включился Тони. — Ну, с этим позже. Там плохого никто не ждал. Коттедж, ангар, самолет четырехместный, взлетка короткая — все как у всех. От других местных ничем не отличался. А Капитан Америка у нас воспитанный. Вежливость — мое второе имя и все такое…

— Тони…

— Да, я — Тони. А ты воспитанный дурак. И если бы не Тони, был бы мертвым воспитанным дураком. А смерть — это очень статично. И по-геройски. Мы бы поставили тебе памятник. Скромный. Метров на сто пятьдесят. Лицом — в океан, красотой — к городу. И рядом еще два, поменьше. Для Барнса и Рамлоу. Потому что они бы быстро нашли способ достичь того же состояния. А бедный Тони остался бы один. Должен же кто-то ставить памятники?

— Мы уже поняли и осознали, что без тебя никуда. Ты у нас сокровище: гений и филантроп, человек и пароход. Еще год назад поняли. Не занудствуй, рассказывай, — Брок, в противовес ворчанию, пригладил Тони волосы.

— Коттедж окружили. Все по правилам. Барнс — у черного хода. Я — в елках, штурмовая — под елками. Стив — на парадной дорожке, со щитом. И тут Капитан Вежливость подумал… Черт, уже звучит как хорошая шутка, верно?

— Тони.

— Подумал, может быть, этот Гудвин — невинная жертва? — Тони подпустил в голос страдания, и Баки позади заржал. — И не стоит его с порога ласточкой вязать. И вместо того, чтобы просто вынести дверь — постучал. И что удивительно, спустя минуту ему открыли. И пригласили внутрь. И напоили чаем. Это мои предположения. Ведь когда, спустя пять минут, мы попытались с ним связаться, то связь он отрубил. А еще через минуту, у черного входа, на Барнса налетела компания наймитов. И под прикрытием потасовки из дома постарался утечь тот самый Гудвин.

— И ты его взял за жопу?

— Да. Наемникам не подфартило, что нас был комплект. Барнс заволновался и немножко... как это будет по-русски?

— Pereborshchil.

— Жуткий язык. Его придумали, чтоб запугивать остальные народы. Это «shch» можно использовать для пыток в Гуантанамо. Да, Барнс передушил их, как цыплят. Тут двери сказочного домика открылись, наш Капитан Вежливость появился на пороге в сиянии славы и сразу пошел убивать Барнса. Тот обиделся. Я его где-то понимаю. Ты со всей душой, а тебе щитом по носу. И понеслась. Я держу Гудвина за ценное, поднялся повыше, чтоб ему чего не повредили. Штурмовики наши снизу, бои без правил смотрят. Только попкорна не хватает. В итоге битва столетия закончилась 1:0 в пользу Железной Лапы. Ну и я помог чуточку. Скрутили мы это пособие по этикету, прижали Гудвина, и оказалось, что все плохо: занимался безобидный с виду сморчок ни много ни мало, а психопрограммированием. И не пещерным, как на Барнсе испытывали, а строго научным: сочетание газа, триггеров, кодов и личного обаяния с гипнозом. Чем он Стива с порога и удивил. И программка мерзкая — с самоуничтожением в случае провала. Пришлось срочно тащить Стива в башню, держать в бессознанке и думать, думать, думать, как эту дрянь из светлой, но бестолковой головы выковырять. Пятница помогла, не зря ее обучал: предложила заменить происходящий в разуме Стива сценарий на свой, паразитируя на триггерах — «Гудвин», «выполнение приказов», «возвращение на базу». Мы фамилию как основной код использовали. Но сам бы Стив не прошел, пришлось его вести. Методика экспериментальная, но получилось. Загнали сознание в вирт. Запустили — работает. Настолько хорошо работает, что даже своей жизнью живет. Роуди на разведку кинули — проскочило. Потом Барнса — он вписался. Я пошел следом, оставив для тебя инструкции у Беннера. Дальше проф уже рулил, нам оставалось лишь следить, чтоб Элли не выносило за рамки сюжета. Мир Стив создавал сам, по памяти.

— Я пил не чай, — Стив нахмурился, пытаясь припомнить. — Сок со льдом. Очень холодный. Я выпил и… О!

Вот теперь воспоминания пошли каскадом. И сок, и лед. И то, как он вбивал Баки в мерзлую дорожку, и гравий налипал на кулаки. И как сзади врезало импульсом, а развернуться он уже не успел. И как летел по небу фургон, плавно покачиваясь. Твою ж мать!

— Что «о»? Охуел? Отключился? Вот мы тоже все «о». И еще «ппп». Пересрались за тебя. По полной, — Баки в выражениях не стеснялся и раздраженно передернул плечами. — Если бы не Тони, с его гениальными мозгами и бесконечными ресурсами, лежал бы ты сейчас в коме, как Белоснежка. Ни поговорить, ни трахнуть. И мы, как три недоделанных гнома, рядом бы скорбели.

Стив попробовал раскаяться, но внезапно заржал, вспомнив, что и как говорили в Волшебной стране персонажи. И Роуди, как встречающую делегацию.

— Мы страдали, а ему смешно, — вздохнул Тони. — Солдафон бесчувственный.

— Я скормил Сэму лягушку.

— Ага, виртуальную. Но нам понравилось.

— А ему?

— Спроси у него сам. Если поймать сможешь. Но только после того, как расплатишься с долгами.

— И сколько я успел задолжать?

— Осилишь, — Тони вытащил из кармана пиликнувший телефон и поднялся на ноги. — Вовремя. Я сейчас.

— Что там? — спросил Стив.

— Срочная доставка, полагаю, — ухмыльнулся Брок. — С учетом того, что бедным и несчастным нам пришлось пережить за последние страшные и ужасные дни. Когда ты, или твое подсознание, звонко цокал каблуками по желтым кирпичам. Правда, почему-то оставив на себе форму Капитана Америки…

— Брок, нет!

— Да. И жопой вертел. Мне казалось, ты нас пожалел. Был бы в платье — мы бы просто не дошли до Гудвина. Но и с формой смотрелось, — Брок оскалился и погладил Стива по бедру, — пикантно.

— Нет, чтоб вас!

— Да.

Это уже Тони. Вернулся откуда-то с большой, перетянутой зелеными бантами коробкой в руках.

— Твою мать!

Туфли были один в один: белые, с золотыми пряжками. На среднем квадратном каблуке. Довольно изящные. Если это слово применимо к обуви размером выше пятидесятого.

— Костюм можешь не напяливать, он нам уже надоел. А вот туфли придется надеть, — Баки развернулся, перехватывая Стива за плечи и жарко выдыхая в загривок.

— Тони, ты не боишься, что в процессе я назову тебя Железным Дровосеком? — Стив уже ржал так, что глаза слезились.

От облегчения, от того, что все закончилось, от воспоминаний и где-то, глубоко внутри, от счастья. Это здорово греет, когда понимаешь, что за тобой сунутся даже в такую исключительную сказочную жопу.

— Наша девочка Элли может называть нас так, как ей хочется, — улыбнулся Тони, осторожно натягивая узкую белую туфлю на ногу Стиву. — Ты ведь наша девочка, верно?

— О, да, — Стив вытер глаза и почувствовал, как мягкая кожа охватывает и вторую ступню. — Рискуете оказаться под каблуком.

— Мечтаем, — поправил Тони.

Стив продолжал смеяться, пока его медленно и со вкусом раздевали. В шесть рук. Растягивая и без того свободную спортивную одежду до полной бесформенности. Штаны ухитрились стащить, не снимая туфель. Волшебники! Куда там Гудвину. Баки так и остался позади, словно спинка кресла — твердая и горячая. И весьма разговорчивая. Во всяком случае, поток слов прерывался только тогда, когда Стив сам затыкал этот болтливый рот языком.

— О, прикинь. Я простой парень, не балованный. Вокруг сплошная военщина: ни изысков, ни ролевых игр. Настроился тут спасать треть своего постельного интереса. И что я вижу! И ты ж не просто шел! Ты, сука, задом вертел! У тебя ж занос, как у товарняка. Весь твой кордебалет в подметки не годится. Мне смотреть больно было. И передвигаться. Хотелось нагнуть прямо там, через изгородь. В пшеничном поле. Еле удержался. Селянка чертова. Ты где научился на каблуках ходить?

— Врожденное. Никогда не пробовал. Да и где бы я тренировался? В ЩИТе? Брок, ты…

Теперь заткнули уже Стива. Брок выбрал самый простой путь — по-прежнему остался лежать на коленях, только спустился чуть ниже и развернулся боком, так было удобнее ласкать уже освобожденный от плена одежды член. Надо сказать, выходило это у него лучше некуда. То ли пребывание в львиной шкуре сказалось, то ли у Стива сейчас до предела оголилось восприятие, но короткие и одновременно с тем сильные движения языка быстро вывели на ту стадию, когда верхний мозг передает бразды правления спинному и может лишь расплываться в мармелад от удовольствия.

— А что я? — переспросил Брок, облизываясь. — Я очень занят, у меня тут непочатый край работы.

Тони сидел рядом и, довольно улыбаясь, разглядывал зарождение оргии. Любовался. Потом скинул наброшенную на плечи рубашку, оставшись в майке, щелчком пальцев прибавил освещение до сумеречного, проверил заряд реактора и с усилием прошелся ладонями по всей живой композиции. По мощным, твердым как гранит, ногам Стива. По плечу Брока, ничуть не более мягкому. По живой руке Джеймса, которая расслабленно перебирала волосы Брока, словно густую львиную гриву.

Барнс отвлекся от загривка Стива, уже настолько тщательно выкусанного и вылизанного, что там живого места не осталось, и неспешно втянул в рот пальцы Тони. И облизал, прикусывая по очереди подушечки. Выпустил, снова медленно насадился ртом, лаская языком предложенное. Бионическая рука крепко фиксировала Стива поперек груди, не давая сползти вниз, удерживая в положении, удобном Броку.

Тони напоследок погладил Барнса по шее, прошелся по рельефной груди, прихватил за распущенные пряди, натянул и прижался ртом под ключицей, сильно лаская, прикусывая кожу. Чувствительность у Барнса была здорово понижена — оборотная сторона ускоренной регенерации. Особенно там, где существовал высокий риск получить травму — на груди, спине, руках и голенях. Доспехи-антисекс. Хорошо, хоть ниже пояса все работало, как часы. Атомные. Но при любви Барнса к пихать твердое в мягкое это становилось настоящей проблемой. Тони уже нашел для нее пару решений, но нужно было покопаться в составе сыворотки поглубже. Чтоб наверняка. Вернем чувствительность, да так, что еще наорется, но потом, да. Сейчас другое.

По Барнсу Тони добрался до Стива, который был уже немного не в себе. Сладко мычал, стараясь управлять ртом Брока. Тот, судя по всему, успешно сопротивлялся и доводил до остервенения. Как обычно. Тони одобрительно погладил Стива по бедру и осторожно потянул Брока за волосы, вынуждая оторваться от своего сладкого леденца.

— Мне наша девочка больше всего нервов стоила, так что брысь, животное.

Брок хохотнул, оценивающе глянул сначала на распростертого и уже готового на все Стива, потом на Тони, на котором одежды по странным обстоятельствам было больше, чем на остальных вместе взятых. И принялся исправлять. И если штаны он соизволил с Тони стянуть, то майку просто порвал на тряпки.

— Вот же дурь девать некуда, — бросил через плечо Тони, которого от этих звериных проявлений коротило не меньше, чем от вида Капитана Америки в белых туфлях и со стояком.

— Сейчас найду куда девать, не отвлекайся. Сделай нашей девочке хорошо, как никогда.

Барнс резко наклонился вперед, перехватил Стива за ноги, задрал их вверх, почти складывая пополам, отклонился назад и восхищенно прицокнул:

— Давай Тони, зацени вид и работай. Языком, как ты любишь.

Тони спорить не стал. Языком он действительно любил. По-разному. Вот так, как сейчас, нравилось его тройке значительно больше, чем когда он этим языком рассуждал на актуальные темы. И честно признаться, самому Тони так тоже больше нравилось.

Он опустился на четвереньки, прижался ртом и жестко взасос поцеловал. Стив застонал и попытался вывернуться, но Барнс держал за щиколотки крепко, крепче, чем наркомана держит доза. Тони, довольный результатом, прошелся, мягко лаская яйца, и медленно вобрал в рот член, сжал внутри, обвел горячую крупную головку, насладился еще одним гортанным стоном, выпустил из жаркого рта, вновь прижался губами ко входу. И медленно, не торопясь, стал толкаться внутрь языком. Стив под этим смычком зазвучал, как хорошо настроенный инструмент, и даже начал брать высокие ноты. Сладко зажмурился и насколько возможно подмахивал, насаживаясь.

— Увлекаются, — откомментировал сверху Барнс, которому досталось панорамное зрелище, включающее Брока.

Тот неторопливо наносил на пальцы прозрачную смазку, любуясь задней проекцией гения, миллиардера и дальше по списку.

— Не проблема. Сейчас сбавим напряжение.

Щедро смазанные пальцы ласково, но непреклонно раздвинули задницу Тони, в ответ на возмущенное шипение невозмутимо продолжили движение и ввинтились внутрь. Сразу два. Вернулись назад и с проворотом вошли снова. Отступили и опять толкнулись вперед. Тони издал низкий звук и прогнулся, подставляясь. Мотнул головой, привыкая, и вернулся к прежнему занятию с еще большей жаждой.

— Сбавил? — понимающе улыбнулся Барнс и прижался губами к ноге Стива, на подъеме, там, где белая кожа туфли встречалась с молочно-нежной кожей самого Стива.

Броку было не до подколок: он размашисто ласкал пальцами Тони, взрыкивая и показывая зубы в оскале на каждый стон отдачи. Вторая рука сильно оглаживала зад, сминая ягодицы, обещая, даже гарантируя, что сегодня нежно не будет.

Тони, упорно сохраняя выбранный темп, продолжал работать языком, доводя Стива до состояния «бери, еби и уноси». Выдержка у Старка была что надо, но судя по тому, что он все чаще и чаще отвлекался, с готовностью подаваясь назад, броня самообладания уже давала трещины.

Стив не выдержал первым. Распахнул свои уже полностью затянутые похотью синие глазищи и пообещал:

— Тони, если ты сейчас же мне не вставишь, то я отцеплю от себя Баки, сниму эти чертовы туфли и выебу тебя сам. Так, что ты свои кроссовки без труда три дня одевать не сможешь.

— Нет, девочка Элли, — Баки был категорически против того, чтобы отцепляться, что и показал в доступной форме — впился в губы Стива коротким и жадным поцелуем, но почти сразу отпустил. — Ты у нас в этих башмачках сутками ходить будешь. В наказание. Так что я согласен посмотреть, как ты выебешь Тони, но не снимая туфель.

Брок согласно рыкнул, уже притираясь к Тони членом. 

Но у того планы были другие:

— Тшшш, тигр, погоди. Да не рычи мне так в загривок, я ж сейчас от одного твоего рыка спущу. Я по-другому хочу. И не ворчи, перетерпишь. Будет круто.

Тони выпрямился и снова зашипел, снимаясь с пальцев, которых было уже три. Брок недовольно встряхнулся, отпуская. Рулить им, даже в таких сложноподчиненных коверно-кроватных взаимоотношениях, было практически невозможно. Барнс не рисковал, уступал. Стив добивался своего занудством, но уже за пределами спальни. А вот Тони ухитрялся вертеть грозным Броком как душе угодно. Иногда, конечно, зарывался и получал по-полной, но поводья из рук при этом не отпускал. Так, ослаблял для виду.

Вот и сейчас Барнс наблюдал сцену: Старк делает себе хорошо посредством других, да так, что другим сейчас тоже станет хорошо.

Тони вплотную придвинулся к Стиву, выдавил на пальцы гель, наскоро смазал себя. Ухватился за щиколотки, дублируя хватку Барнса, прижался теплой щекой к голени и медленно толкнулся внутрь. 

Отлизанный до невменяемости Стив не сопротивлялся, лишь сладко застонал, впуская, и тихо попросил:

— Ну. Давай же.

Тони на понукания обратил внимания не больше, чем на революцию в Замбези в прошлом месяце: прихватил губами нежную кожу на голени, сжал до красноты, после зализал. Медленно толкнулся бедрами, повел вкруговую. Еще и еще раз. И все это не отводя глаз от туфель. Стив внизу исходил на стоны, пытаясь получить более жесткий ритм, но терпел, отдавая полный контроль.

— Брок… — Тони, не прекращая этой медленной пытки, обернулся, приглашающее прогнулся и раздвинул ноги, одновременно входя в Стива по самые яйца. Судорожный выдох Брока смешался со стоном Стива и дал по мозгам Барнсу не хуже волшебного грибного поля.

Брок кошачьим движением сразу оказался позади Тони, щедро плеснул себе на пах смазку и, ухватив за бедра, вогнал сразу на всю длину, не жалея и не притормаживая. Тони впечатало в Стива. Член у Брока был толстый, с крупной широкой головкой, по верхней границе размеров. Он, словно торопясь, несколько раз с силой загнал его, почти выходя на обратном движении, и снова рыкнул.

Барнс вскользь пожалел Тони, но тот в сочувствии нуждался как заяц в подтяжках: замер, принимая, сверкнул шальной улыбкой и сходу толкнулся назад, почти выходя из Стива и встречая член Брока на полпути.

— Тише, тише, животное, давай я сам. Замри.

Брок послушно замер, прикрыл глаза, лишь слегка придерживая Тони за бедра и позволяя тому выбирать глубину и ритм.

Барнс, служа опорой всей композиции, внимательно наблюдал, стараясь хорошенько запомнить и оценить сносящее с катушек зрелище, так щедро отсыпанное. Свое он получить успеет: со всех разом или по очереди. Неважно.

Туфли положительно повлияли на внутренний мир Капитана Америки. Определенно. Стив уже не рвался помогать — лишь покорно принимал член, выдыхая на особо удачных движениях. По его щекам разлился теплый румянец, затекая на грудь и плечи. Барнс осторожно ослабил хватку на щиколотках, полагая, что Тони держит достаточно крепко, и спустил корпус Стива чуть ниже на колени, так, чтобы при каждом толчке щека Стива терлась о возбужденный член.

Тони перехватил ноги Стива крепче и, наконец, исполнил угрозу — закинул себе на плечи, одновременно меняя темп движений. Вместо неспешного, нагоняющего возбуждение, спокойного траха бедра Тони стали ходить рывками. Он до предела раскрывал собой Стива, с силой проламывая дорогу через сжимающиеся мышцы. К слову, того почти невозможно было растянуть как следует, впрочем, как и повредить: по этой причине любой секс с Капитаном Америкой грозил перерасти в скорострельный. А если тому еще придет в голову сжать свою великолепную задницу — то в молниеносный. Но сегодня Стив держал себя в рамках. Тони это чувствовал и, решительно перехватив управление, отрывался на все деньги.

Вперед — в тугой, охватывающий жар задницы Стива. Назад — к горячему как магма и твердому Броку.

Вперед. Назад.

Движения становились все резче, хаотичнее.

На Брока было страшно смотреть: по его скулам скользили капли пота, он скалился уже без перерыва, стараясь неподвижно удержаться на тонкой грани. И почти скулил, когда Тони с силой насаживался ему на член, практически тараня себя.

— Держись, — одними губами шепнул ему Барнс.

Брок в ответ выщерился, вцепился темным расфокусированным взглядом и уже не отпускал. Лишь ресницы вздрагивали от каждого толчка.

А потом теплые губы Стива осторожно обхватили член своего безгранично любимого Баки и жадно вобрали внутрь.

Брок увидел, оскалился и отзеркалил: «Сам держись!». Потом отмер, наваливаясь Тони на спину, и начал трахать того в жестком, мозговыносящем ритме. Так и не сводя с Барнса жадного, многообещающего взгляда.

Стив, которому досталось опосредованно, по уже почти подкатившему оргазму, взвыл глухо и матерно, толкнулся, насаживаясь на Тони, и окончательно вобрал в горло член. Сжался сладко и впустил так глубоко, что перед глазами потемнело, и Баки, прикусив губу, откинулся на руках назад.

Теперь ритм задавал Брок, и это было круче бешеных барабанов Ваканды в ночь Дикой охоты.

Тони, которого натягивали со всей накопившейся темной и тяжелой страстью, орал уже беспрерывно. Стив, получавший первую волну отдачи, жарко вибрировал стонами, выводя Баки на какой-то новый уровень удовольствия.

Долго так продолжаться не могло.

Виноватым оказался, как всегда, Стив: не выдержав, он сжал Тони так, что тот захрипел и, прекратив пляску, почти сразу же кончил, насадившись на Брока до предела. Тот долго не смог вытерпеть ощущения горячей пульсации внутри — толкнулся еще несколько раз, буквально вбивая Тони в Стива, и протяжно рыкнул, содрогнувшись. Но так и не отвел в сторону тяжелого взгляда.

Баки, от этого полного жадной оценки внимания, прошило по позвоночнику раскаленной иголкой и сыпануло где-то в паху горячими искрами. И тут догнал Стив, выгнувшись, приняв член в горло так глубоко и так сильно пройдясь языком по стволу, что отложить финал не было никаких шансов.

Кажется, он назвал Стива Элли, когда кончал.

Тони надо похвалить. Вслух. Есть за что. Он не только вытащил Стива из полной жопы, но и принес одеяла. Идти куда-то сейчас не было никаких сил.

Рядом Стив с прочувствованным стоном, полным чуть ли не большего удовлетворения, чем от секса, содрал с себя туфли и по очереди отправил их в полет в темноту.

— Ну что, мы, наконец, в Канзасе?

— Забыл стукнуть пятками друг о друга, — педантично заметил Тони.

— Но ты всегда можешь это сделать, если обхватишь меня своими ножками за талию, девочка Элли, — заметил Барнс.

Спустя мгновение в него прицельно прилетела подушка. Если вдуматься, могло прилететь и больше. Например, фургон. Так что жаловаться — грех. Барнс подложил подушку под щеку, нашарил рядом кого-то горячего, привалился, облапал и уснул.

Ему приснилось, что девочка Элли все-таки раздобыла платье и теперь странно улыбалась, опираясь на низкую изгородь в пшеничном поле. И медленно поднимала подол вверх.

FIN


End file.
